A Brighter Future
by Mr.DarkSide
Summary: When a time travelling experiment goes wrong, Harry throws himself into the past than he had planned. But when he meets his parents in their school days, he realises that this could be a shot at a brighter future for everybody. With dark secrets being revealed along the way, Harry will have to make difficult choices as he struggles between doing what is right and what is easy.
1. ABF: Back to the Past

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS MENTIONED IN THIS FANFICTION, OTHER THAN THE ONES I MAKE UP... AS MUCH AS I'D LIKE TO.**

**This is my first shot at one of these, I'm trying my hardest**

* * *

It had been 3 years since Voldermort had been obliterated from the planet for good. In looks, Harry hadn't changed at all since he was 18. He was glad that voldermort was gone, but felt great despair for those whom he had lost in the journey. Those people who he had grown to love, it had started all those years ago when Cedric Diggory was murdered in that graveyard. Since then, the deaths had grown in numbers each year. After Cedric, Harry's godfather, Sirius black had been murdered by his own cousin. Many died in the next year, the most significant of those was Albus Dumbledore, Harry's mentor and the most powerful wizard the world had seen in centuries. Killed by a man Dumbledore himself had vehemently argued that people trust that man. Severus Snape. After that the ministries' control depleted and the death toll rose again. Fred, Percy and Arthur Weasley had been taken down that year, along with professors Sprout and Slughorn. Lupin, Tonks, both died leaving their son, Teddy, an orphan. A year later, the whole Weasley family were reunited in heaven. Although the number of deaths was equal on both sides, Harry's sides losses were took to heart more and with every person killed, both sides fought more valiantly. It was in the final standoff between good and bad that the rest fell, McGonagal and Hermione being the last to die. Harry had blasted voldermort from the face of the earth. Harry had won. But he had lost.

After three years of being completely alone, harry had mastered every element of magic he had come across. With only books and a portrait of Dumbledore to interact with, Harry had found life to be completely dull, Empty, pointless, bare, deserted. All of these words could be used to describe the barren wilderness that was no Harry's life. But with every loss he had become stronger, strived to learn more, be better. Harry was now the strongest wizard since Merlin himself, and he would become stronger. Unknown to Harry, the adventure had only just begun.

"Harry, what you're suggesting may not be possible," Dumbledore argued, " it has certainly never happened before and although the theory of what you are suggesting seems logical, this will be the death of you". "WHO CARES IF IT IS!" Harry roared at the portrait, unbelieving how the old man could be so insensitive, " don't you think I've thought about that, besides there's hardly any reason for me to live anymore!". The two were arguing over the suggestion that Harry had made. He had told Dumbledore of a way he thought might be able to help him travel through time. "Harry, I can see you have set your mind on it, that much is clear" Dumbledore said solemnly in a rueful tone, oh if only things had gone different for the boy, there could have been more of a use for his incredible magic he thought. Dumbledore had cleared it and so the preparations began.

Seven days later, Harry stood in Dumbledore's office. He had a bag packed, with the most important things he owned inside such as the invisibility cloak, the photo album Hagrid had given him, Griffindor's sword, the deluminator and Hermione's copy of 'The tales of Beedle the Bard. Along with those he had some clothes and items of food. He had two wands with him, the phoenix tail feather want given to him by Ollivander all those years ago and the elder wand. Dumbledore had suggested he take it as it was the most powerful wand in existence.

Earlier on that day, Harry had drawn the runes forming a hexagon with one in the middle. In the middle, he placed a time-turner. He looked up at Dumbledore from where he was standing in the middle of the hexagon. Dumbledore looked at Harry with those warm, twinkling eyes and harry felt reassured, "Goodbye Harry," Dumbledore spoke softly, "and good luck" and as the tear slowly trickled down Dumbledore's face, Harry pointed the elder wand at the time-turner and as the runes began to glow turquoise, Harry took one last glimpse of the castle that he had called home for the past 12 years of his life. _**"AVADA KEDAVRA,"**_ Harry roared with a deafening yell that could be heard for miles as he pointed his wand at the time-turner. It hit. Then the most unexpected of things happened. The universe imploded.

* * *

THANKS FOR READING :)


	2. ABF: Battle of Generations

**A/N: Sorry for a long wait, I have had sooo much homework and I will try to update more frequently, I will also try and make chapters longer so you have something more to look forward too.**

* * *

Harry hit the hard, damp earth with a thud. He felt like his stomach had been wrenched out of his throat, like when apparating, but a thousand times worse. His head was pounding, like clockwork, and as he turned to the side he was violently sick. That was the last thing he remembered before blacking out.

Dumbledore was sitting in his office when he was alerted, headmasters were always alerted by a sharp but quick stabbing pain in their temples, to the breach in the school's wards. As a man who was very passionate about the things he loved, one of them being his school, you can imagine when a possible threat was presented, Dumbledore was a very busy man. Using the powers granted to headmaster he apparated to the spot next to where the intrusion had happened only to find, to his surprise, an unconscious man with an uncanny resemblance to James Potter. Seeing that the man was clearly unwell, Dumbledore apparated, with the boy, back into the school's infirmary.

5 hours later, Harry awoke and lurched up, uncertain of his whereabouts only to find that his wrists were chained to the bed which he was sat on. Taking in his environment, he realised that he was in the school infirmary. A dizziness swept over him like a tsunami and he leant to the side as he wretched and heaved. Madame Pomfrey came rushing out of her chamber when she heard that the young man had awoken. " Don't worry," she said in a soothing but strict voice, " it's just your system reacting to the dizziness and will be over soon, you've been through hell". Harry started to reply but the words were beaten by the vomit rushing out of his mouth. Just then, Dumbledore vigorously burst into the infirmary.

Ten minutes later when Harry had finished being sick, finally, Dumbledore conjured a chair next to the bed and dismissed Madame Pomfrey, much to her disgust. Harry was laying down, head on the pillow gazing into Dumbledore's eyes. Dumbledore returned the gaze. "So I suppose the first thing I should ask you is your name" Dumbledore stated.

"Harry James Potter," replied Harry.

"Okay," Dumbledore spoke softly as he was considering the possibilities of who this boy was, "and where are you from?" Harry was stuck between a rock and a hard place. He could tell Dumbledore the truth, but he didn't know if that would cause the future to change in the bad way or he could lie, but then Dumbledore would, no doubt, find out the truth and his trust in Harry would be lessened. Harry chose the rock. He told Dumbledore the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth.

At the end of his tale Dumbledore nodded as he was accepting the idea that Harry was from the future and though he was clearly in shock, he was taking the news better than Harry had expected. "So you are telling me that you came back to the past to stop Voldermort from killing your parents in the hope to change the future and limit possible destruction but you overshot and you came back to the year 1973 and it will soon be the start of your parents third year, further than you hoped. Also you are now the strongest wizard and a master of 54 different types of magic?" Harry nodded. "Well given your story I suppose that it is reasonable that you were able to master that much magic but if you don't mind, could we have a practice duel so that I may test the true capabilities of your powers. Whoever gets the better of their opponent three times wins. And Harry, don't hold back"

Despite Dumbledore's words Harry did have to hold back. At first he didn't, but when he was up two points to none, he decided to give Dumbledore more of a chance. Dumbledore leapt back, seeing the chance and mid-leap apparated to behind Harry, Harry spun round and was almost able to dispel the curse but he was too late, instead he decided to show off a bit more, using a skill that had been developed by Harry himself. As Dumbledore's spell was only a light _stupefy _Harry had been able to perform what he was planning without a doubt of failure. He grabbed the spell, grabbed it right out of the air, turned and flung it back at Dumbledore who would have been able to deflect it had he not been standing with his jaw practically resting on the floor. No one had ever dreamed it could be possible. Dumbledore staggered back and fell to the floor. Harry quickly cast a silent cushioning charm on the floor behind Dumbledore. Dumbledore stood still, mouth gaping. This young man had not only been able to get the better of him not once, not twice but three times without Dumbledore managing to land a spell on him. No one would have dreamed it possible and if he hadn't experienced it himself, he wouldn't have believed it either. "Harry, you really are a miracle," spoke Dumbledore, astounded at what the future generation had produced.

* * *

Thanks for reading as always :)


	3. ABF: Predicaments

Next chapter is here, tell me what you think. Enjoy :)

* * *

"But please," Dumbledore insisted, "just tell me how you did it."

"I've said it once and I won't say it again, NO!" Harry spoke adamantly, "but I will tell you something I needed to do to be able to do it."

"What?" asked Dumbledore.

"I focused as much of my magical energy as I could into my hands, that was how I was able to catch the spell, I had to focus the energy so it was at exactly the same level of energy as your _stupefy._" Dumbledore could work out the rest. "Now I suppose I should ask what it is that we are going to do with you. I have thought of two options that we can choose to do with you while you're here. One, we can enrol you as a professor where you will be able to use your powers more freely though will have to tone them down so as not to cause suspicion from other teachers. Two, you can transfigure yourself and we can enrol you as a student where you will have to hide your powers to much more of an extent but will get to spend more time with loved ones that you lost in the future." For what felt like the millionth time since being here, Harry was in a predicament. He, with all his heart, wanted to opt for option two but he had no idea how difficult it would be to hide his powers and the truth of his identity. "You have two weeks until the summer holiday subsides so you have as much time as that to decide."

It was a very difficult decision that Harry had no choice but to make, he preferred the 2nd option by miles but wasn't sure if he would be able to suppress his power he decided that he would try it out over the next couple of days and see how it turned out. He would have to do a series of challenges that Dumbledore had helped set up for Harry. They were specifically designed to see if and how much someone could suppress their magical capabilities. The obvious thing was though, the more powerful someone was, the harder it was to hold back their magic and since Harry was extremely powerful, this was going to be difficult. "First of all Harry, I am going to ask you to perform a stunning spell, just a regular one, so I can measure its power." Harry performed the spell and Dumbledore told him that it came up as an 8/10 on the WPS (Wizard Power Scale), which was close to non-existent for a spell of its calibre as it didn't release half the potential of the user's power. A normal _stupefy _would register as a 4/10. "Hmmmnn," Dumbledore contemplated, this was proving to be more difficult than he had imagined. "Okay Harry, now try to do the same spell but hold back your power as much as you can." Harry tried his utmost hardest to contain the magic but try as he might, he only managed to subdue the power of the spell to a 7/10 and by the end of the day he had managed to whittle it down to a six.

After three days, both Harry and Dumbledore had agreed that Harry would not be able to suppress the power enough to pass for a third year and the realisation had struck Harry that although he may be the most powerful wizard in the world, there were still things that he wasn't able to do. However he was determined to be with his parents and their friends in the school year. He searched and searched until five days before the start if the school term, he believed he had found a solution to the problem. It was in a book that he had brought with him and as it was from the future, he wouldn't have been able to access it because it wouldn't have been written. The answer to his solution was a seal that would lock away part of his magic and although it wouldn't suffocate the magic to the level of a third year, it would be enough so as not to arouse suspicion from fellow classmates or teachers. The seal wouldn't affect the outer magic that Harry had performed on himself like the blood magic which made him stronger and faster, also enhancing his reactions but those were easy to conceal as long as Harry kept his wits about him and remembered who he was supposed to be. He proposed the idea to Dumbledore who had been racking his brains and tirelessly been trying to find a solution and was relieved that they had found an answer. Dumbledore had read the book thoroughly and had decided that it was the best option they had. He also found out that if Harry meditated for five minutes straight without losing concentration, the seal could be broken but without doing this, the seal would remain intact for a year.

A day later, the seal was to be cast. Harry sat in the square made up of runes in Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore began to chant "Harmenium sacrelo- seal the power, seal the might, let ancient myths spark, ignite," dark blue clouds appeared above Harry and as Dumbledore worked his way through the chant, the clouds began to condense and start spiralling around Harry's bare chest. "within this boy, let your sealing flow and as the clouds start to glow they vanish, a seal, a lock in this boy, subdue his magic, the source of power and let it be back on the 9,000th hour". Finishing the chant, the smoke began to sink into Harry's chest forming a tattoo-like symbol of a spiral over Harry's heart. He tried to stand up but staggered and fell to the ground passing out as he fell into a dreamless sleep.

"One problem down, I wonder what's next," Harry thought as he fell further into his sleep.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading and please follow/favourite/review if you can as it gives me inspiration and I will be able to get the next chapter up sooner hopefully. I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I think I will enjoy it more as I get further into the story. I wonder where it will end?


End file.
